


Symbiosis

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Its not the most healthy relationship but its not that bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: Roy and Kimblee relieve stress





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these portray mustang and kimblee as having a very unhealthy or one sided relationship but sometimes I wish it was portrayed a bit more symbiotic so. I'm not really going to establish a lot of story around this we go right into the spicy because its just going to have almost the same story or background as every other fic like this. You know.
> 
> Sorry about changing how I refer to them so often i find just using last names or just first names sounds weird.

The lantern in the flame alchemist's tent flickered and cast a wide array of shadows against the fabric walls of his tent and given his current position he was thankful the fabric was thick enough not to allow anyone outside to know what exactly he was doing. 

Among a list of things he thought he'd be doing in Ishval, fraternization was not one of them. But against his better judgement, he wasn't alone in his tent or on his bedroll and he was reluctant to admit that this was one of the few things keeping him sane in this war. He stared up at the ceiling as he laid on his back, wishing only that preparation didn't take so long so he could rush right into the parts that made him feel human again. 

By no means would he call it "making love" because there was no love involved. But it wasn't entirely empty either, and mutually beneficial. He sat up a little on his forearms, the other alchemists weight still pressing on his thighs as he sat on them, his legs bent, his knees occasionally brushing against Roy's waist. 

Kimblee's arms were crossed as he prattled on about something, Roy admittedly let his voice become white noise. Sometimes he liked the sound of it. He would occasionally nod to pretend he was listening, but of course, Kimblee knew he wasn't. He uncrossed his arms and pressed his hands flat on the Flame's hips and leaned forward, his face only a short distance from Roy's. 

"Am I boring you?" His head tilted slightly and Roy couldn't avoid his sharp gaze from this distance.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit distracted..." If he wasn't actually a bit excited for this, he might have forgotten he was lying naked on his bedroll with the naked form of the other man sitting just above his knees. Kimblee looked contemplative for a moment then leaned back to sit upright. 

"Its fine. I suppose we'd better not waste any more time then. That is..." Kimblee noticed Roy's only half hard erection. "If you're still interested." He idly patted his hand behind and to the side of himself until he found the bottle of lotion Roy had set there, not taking his eyes off Roy's face. The other major flushed a bit.

"I am. Sorry, it's not you, it's just been a rough day." At that he held his hand out and waited til he felt the cool lotion poured into his hand and slowly started to try to work himself back up. 

"That's twice now you've apologized for things I don't particularly care about. Don't worry." Mustang watched him spread lotion over his pale, slender fingers and lift at his knees a bit as he reached behind himself to prepare. "We'll get to it soon enough." He winced, barely noticeably, as he pressed one, then two fingers inside himself. Sometimes Roy did it for him, his fingers shorter but a bit thicker to prepare better, but admittedly he liked to watch Kimblee do it himself. He could feel himself getting harder from watching the other alchemist ready himself. 

After a minute or two Roy felt he was back to full arousal and Solf felt he was sufficiently ready so they decided not to waste any more time. Roy didn't need to move, Kimblee placed his hands on either side of him and pulled himself forward until he was at a much better angle. In the process the friction of the thinner man's cock against his own sent a shiver of pleasure up Roy's spine. It reminded him of the first time they'd done this. 

Admittedly, it started as a fight. Kimblee mouthed off to him (as he was prone to doing) and Mustang had had enough. In the lonesome area of destruction he'd tackled him to the ground and there was such little resistance he wondered if Kimblee wanted him to strike him. But the close proximity of another person, the strange intimacy of the closeness, Roy hated it but soon he was grinding his hips down for any friction against the other warm body. At the time he felt guilty, like he was using the Crimson Lotus for his own selfish desires, but it didnt take long for it to be reciprocated and Roy hastily undid both their pants and simply pulled them free to roughly frot against him. He buried his face in the other's neck, listening through his own groans to hear him occasionally pant. Only in minutes was he spilling onto himself and his equal officer, who followed not long after. 

Their interactions after that had been a bit awkward (or, Roy was awkward, Kimblee apparently had no issue), until Roy had cornered him leaving an empty common area and hesitantly requested a repeat performance, and Kimblee was all too happy to oblige him. After that it became a weekly thing, sometimes more than once. Roy loved feeling any sense of human intimacy. 

Now he'd lost count, and they'd promoted from simple grinding or handjobs into full penetration, and at that thought he was pulled from his reminiscing by Kimblee asking him if he was good to go, to which he'd almost laughed. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" His hands laid on the other alchemist's hips as he felt his cool fingers wrap around him to position him at his wanting heat. Mustang felt himself prodding and it took a lot of self restraint not to snap his hips upwards and take him fast and hard.

"Don't you always?" Kimblee's expression was smug as he said this but lost his edge as he forced his body down in one quick motion, his teeth clenched only slightly behind his smirk to keep himself from keening openly and potentially getting them in trouble. A lot of trouble. Roy grunted at the motion and his hands on Solf's hips tightened a bit. 

"Doesn't it... hurt when you do that?" Roy asked him as he adjusted to the feeling. Solf almost laughed.

"Of course it does. That's one of the best parts." After a minute of adjusting he placed his hands on Roy's waist again and steadied himself as he pushed himself up again and sank back down. The slowness to start was more for Mustang than for himself. 

Roy usually laid back and let Solf do the work, which he didnt seem to mind. He would let himself fantasize sometimes, pretend it was someone else, which he thought might be a bit unfair to Kimblee but he also didn't seem to care what Roy did so long as he was still able to get his fix as well. 

How Kimblee was able to maintain such a calm demeanor through this was something Roy always wondered about. He studied his face, the light flush against his pale complexion or the way his blue eyes, half lidded and fluttering occasionally, seemed unfocused and concentrated at the same time. The only sounds he made were barely vocalized pants or small sighs, distinctly his own voice. Now and again Roy couldn't hold back and would thrust his hips up just as Solf came down which would earn him small moans from the Crimson Lotus, that he admittedly enjoyed. 

Normally Roy was content with this, letting Solf ride him until they'd both peaked, but the frustration of the day pushed him into a state of anger and aggression, something he knew Kimblee would appreciate being taken out on him (he was such a masochist) but was reluctant to let it take control of him. Partially because then Kimblee might start to expect it, and partially because he didnt want to be thought of that way by anyone, even Kimblee. But the longer this went on the longer his desire for a bit of roughness did. The occasional snap of his hips or tightened grip was alerting enough that all at once Kimblee stopped and smirked at him. Even though Roy was completely inside him, Roy felt as though he was not the one in control, the way Solf's sharp blue eyes stared down his long nose at him, an eyebrow raised. 

"Why are you holding back?" He asked him, his tone gentle but it only slightly veiled his antagonism. "I can tell you're not satisfied with this pace..." He moved his body only slightly and Roy exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"I don't want to take out my frustration on you, not in this way. It's not directed at you." His thumb flicked lightly over Solf's sharp hip bones, an idle distraction as he avoided looking in his cold eyes. 

"You can take it out in here, or you can take it out out there. To me it really doesn't matter, but I have a feeling you'll just continue to internalize it." A cool, pale hand rose to lightly place the tips of his fingers against Roy's cheek and Roy's down turned gaze glanced a small portion of the tattooed array on Kimblee's palm. "At least with me, you know I'll still be breathing after. Doesn't that offer you any comfort?"

It did, a little, and Roy weighed the options in his mind. 

"Come on Flame, we haven't got all night. What do you prefer to hear, their screams, or mine?" At that his finger tips slowly fell from Roy's face and in that moment of contemplation Roy decided to be impulsive and just do what he wanted. He could be killed tomorrow, he might as well. 

Mustang pulled himself up to a proper sitting position and hastily grabbed at Kimblee's long legs until he'd adjusted him into a more appropriate position, pulling them around his waist. 

"Well now, I see you've decided to-"

"Don't talk." Roy didn't need Kimblee's conversation right now, just for him to take it. Roy grabbed at him again, under his thighs, and lifted him up and pulled him back down roughly- in time with a sharp thrust of his own hips. The other man gasped sharply and seemed to hold back a moan. Roy repeated this, trying to pull any vocalization he could out of him that wasn't needless talking. "Now who's holding back?" It was his turn to smirk.

"Trying... not to get you... in trouble..." Solf's sentence was broken up by small sounds from his throat, that could have been moans if he'd let them. 

"Didn't you say you'd let me hear your screams? At least give me something." Roy quickened his pace, roughly slamming his hips up as sweat beaded on his forehead. He felt almost close now. He closed his eyes and pressed his head to Solf's shoulder, he could lose himself in that tight heat and he felt his heart flutter a moment when he felt arms wrap loosely around his neck. 

"You'll have to do a bit more then... if you want that..." 

Mustang could tell Kimblee was determined to make him work for it, he wouldn't just give him what he wanted. He was partially thankful, all the work and determination would wear him out much quicker and he'd sleep better. He was a bit distracted and thought he heard the other alchemist say something along the lines of 'wont you touch me?' and the way he asked was a genuine question but Roy could tell he wanted it.

"B-beg for it... beg me to touch you..." He stopped roughly bouncing him on his lap abruptly and settled for slowly grinding his hips up, and he could tell Kimblee wasn't pleased with having it taken away from him. In all the times they'd dont this, this was perhaps the first time Roy had seen him so wanting, and he figured he might as well take advantage of it. Waste not want not. 

Kimblee exhaled shakily and let his eyes meet Mustangs. His pride was at stake but he figured he might as well grant him this, and he was more than willing to sacrifice his pride a little given how close he was.

"Please, Mustang...Roy..." the emphasis on his first name made Roy's grip tighten. "I would really like for you to touch me... please..." Though he seemed somewhat hesitant Roy could hear the wanting in his voice and see the desire in his body language, either the way he would try to roll his hips or even the way his cock would twitch every few moments. The corner of his mouth curved into a smile. "Please... if you don't, I don't think I can come..." 

Roy could tell if he let him keep going he would be the one in control, making Roy touch him and using his pleas as a weapon. He was more manipulative than Roy gave him credit for. He moved a hand to hover above him and asked "Do you really want it?" 

Seeing Roy's hand so close to touching him but still unwilling ignited something in Solf and his eyes seemed to flicker. "Yes... please I..." He rolled his hips again in an attempt to brush against Roy's hand, who pulled away when he was close. "I need you to..." Now it was Roy's turn to smirk.

"Alright alright." And suddenly tightly wrapped his hand around him, thrusting up into him sharply as he did so. For the first time, Roy heard Solf make a sound unlike himself, in a genuinely pleasured moan, much louder than either of them had been willing to before. "That's right... that's what I want to hear..." He wasted no time, and immediately worked his pace back up, roughly fucking the other alchemist in his lap while his hand frantically tried to jerk him off. He found he liked to occasionally slow down for only a moment then suddenly increase his strength and speed because upon that incline he could pull the most wanton of moans from Solf. Each one edged him closer to his own climax and he was falling fast. He was determined to see the famed Crimson Lotus fall apart first though. 

It didnt take long, only a few more rough strokes and erratic thrusts and Roy felt the hot, wet heat on his hand and stomach and heard Solf make a shaky keening noise that wasn't quite a scream but it was enough to push him over the edge and release inside the other man, and in that moment his impulsivity owned him again and he leaned forward to kiss him- the first time he had in any of their encounters. He tasted like coffee and vaguely of tobacco but weirdly Roy liked it and savored him for a moment longer, riding out his climax, and pulled away after it had ebbed. 

They stayed like that for a while until Mustang moved Kimblee enough for him to pull out and stand up and grabbed a spare cloth that would have been used to clean a gun (if he'd used one) to wipe off the semen on his stomach and hand, and tossed it to Kimblee to do the same. After that Roy tossed it with the other few clothes he had to launder and pulled his pants up, noticing that Kimblee had already redressed and was adjusting his uniform jacket, that he eventually decided to leave open in the front. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and holding the pack to Roy. "Join me?" He offered and Roy decided it wasn't a terrible way to spend their afterglow together. 

They stood outside his tent, smoking in silence. Roy watched Kimblee exhale smoke and flick the butt of the cigarette a few times with his thumb as it hung between his middle and index fingers. 

"Never really took you for a smoker." Roy said finally, inhaling his own. 

"Not often. Sometimes it just feels appropriate." He turned to give Roy a knowing look. "Wouldn't you agree?" Roy simply nodded. "You know after all this time, this is the first time you've ever kissed me. Are you feeling a bit more attached perhaps?" Kimblee gave Roy a genuine smile that he was unfortunately unable to return given his current emotional state, but let it go. After another few minutes of silence Kimblee bent his leg up and put out the remainder of the cigarette on the heel of his boot and flicked it off into the sand. "I think I'll turn in for the evening then. I'll see you tomorrow." Even though he sounded as sly as ever, Roy could tell he was tired. He watched him walk away, his dark ponytail swished behind him.

"Wait-" Roy called after him, and he stopped abruptly and turned to look at Roy questioningly. "Why do we do this? What... are you getting out of it?" A wry smile touched on the Crimson Lotus' face and he sauntered back to Roy and clapped his tattooed palm on his shoulder, leaning in to talk quietly against his ear.

"At the risk of sounding sensitive, sometimes I like to feel like someone here likes me, even if it's only while he's inside me. And you?" 

"I..." Roy couldn't bring himself to say that he felt bad. That maybe he was just using him. He could only be honest enough and say: "I like to feel like... I'm not just here to hurt someone. That I can make people feel things other than just... pain here. And it's nice to feel someone close to me." Kimblee seemed to accept this answer and leaned back to give him a sharp glance but smiled anyway. 

"Its mutually beneficial then." With that he turned to leave and Roy did not stop him, only watched him walk into the darkness of the camp to his own tent.


End file.
